1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure and, more particularly, to a control switch connection structure with a low setup cost and a small number of components.
2. Description of Related Art
With fast development of high-tech industries and technologies, many electronic devices have evolved frequently with time. In recent years, the functions of portable products have been diversified to provide flexible usages for users to deal with their everyday work or personal affairs without restrictions in situation and time. One can immediately access information and take the information with him. In order to make portable products more friendly in use and more convenient in portability, their shapes constantly make progress toward more and more compactness. Not only the internal components are precisely designed, the design of external mechanisms also pay much attention to delicacy and beauty.
Today's portable mainstream electronic products are digital cameras. Because of such factors as delicacy and manipulation performance, the operation control key of digital cameras is generally set up at the corner. Therefore, when setting up the operation control key, it is necessary to first connect the operation control key to the circuit board via a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector. Moreover, owing to the factor of circuit layout, manufacturers have to achieve locking with screws sometimes. Besides, when assembling the key switch, a flat flexible cable is used for connection, and contacts of the key switch are directly connected to electric wires by means of manual soldering. In other words, the setup of the key switch can be finished only after complicated steps.
In addition to complicated steps, the conventional technique of setting up the key switch also occupies the usable area of the circuit board to lower the use efficiency of circuit board. Moreover, screws are used to lock the FPC connector sometimes to increase the processing cost. Besides, the key switch has to undergo the processes of flat flexible cable connection and manual soldering, hence raising the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the soldering accuracy cannot be precisely controlled during the process of manual soldering, hence easily causing damage of the key switch or decrease of the yield.
The present invention aims to propose a control switch connection structure to solve the above problems in the prior art.